Divide
by KittySparkfrost
Summary: After the death of Leafstar, young Willowstar becomes leader. Only a few moons into her leadership her clan is divided in two - the ones for daylight warriors and the ones against. But a far more deadly enemy lurks in the shadows - will the divided clan be able to unite again to save the lives of their clanmates, or will the innocents die? Rated T because it's Warriors. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: Willowstar's Nine Lives

**A/N: Wow, it's almost been six months since I've been on here. I am back now and will be updating stories on a frequent basis. However, I thought there was no better way to kick off my return than with a new story, and I actually wrote the first few chapters of this when I was about nine. However, some of the names I had were quite...interesting, and though I kept some of them, many are redone. The prophecy was also terrible, and everything moved way to quickly, but I really liked my idea and decided to redo the story. I'll stop talking now and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SKYCLAN**

 **Leader:** Willowstar: dainty gray she-cat

 **Deputy** :Hawktalon: Silver and Brown tom

 **Medicine Cat** : Thornpelt: Black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Lilyfeather: she-cat calico with nick in left ear

 **Warriors:**

Stormstreak: Dark gray tom with ice blue eyes

Splashfoot: black tom with white paws and bright blue eyes

Icefeather: Gray and white female, Daylight warrior

Frostfoot: Silvery female with bunchy fur

Berryjump: Brown tom with small paws and a scarred muzzle

 _Apprentice, Rainpaw_

Bluegaze: Sleek black tom, daylight warrior

Larksong: delicate tabby female

 _Apprentice, Dapplepaw_

Featherstorm: Large tabby tom

Sageheart: Gray tom

Mintfur: Tabby she-cat

Ashcloud: Mottled Gray female, Daylight warrior

Sandfeather: Golden she-cat with hazel eyes

Egg: Long legged cream colored tom

 _Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Cloverfoot: tabby she-cat with white paws

Calypso: Calico she-cat

Licorice: Black tom, former rouge

Macgyver: Black-and-white tom, former daylight warrior

Bubblecloud: Gray and white she-cat, daylight warrior

Jayfrost: Black tom with white tail-tip with blue eyes

Flamespot: White tom with several orange spots, Daylight warrior

 _Apprentice, Mosspaw_

Nettlesplash: pale brown tom

 _Apprentice, Toadpaw_

Bunglefoot: Small gray tom, Daylight warrior

Shimmerpool: White she-cat blind in one eye

Cedarstripe: Stocky tom with amber eyes

Daisyleaf: Ginger and white she-cat

Cinderstripe: Black tom with gray tabby stripes

Finchfoot: Golden she-cat

 _Apprentice, Honeypaw_

Darkclaw: Black tom with showy claws, Former Daylight Warrior

Firesky: Orange she-cat, Leafstar's daughter

Harrypelt: Gray tom cat, Leafstar's son

 **Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw: Mottled calico she-cat

Honeypaw: Creamy tabby she-cat

Toadpaw: Mottled brown tom

Rainpaw: Gray tom with green eyes

Mosspaw: Jet black female with hazel eyes, Daylight warrior

Silverpaw: Silver-gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Wrensong: dull orange tabby Mother to Berryjump's kits, Thistlekit, Mintkit, and Lilykit

Speckleheart: tabby with green eyes, expecting Stormstreak's kits

 **Kits:**

Thistlekit: Brown tom with bright amber eyes

Mintkit: Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Lilykit: A tiny copy of Wrensong, she-cat with amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Bouncefire: The oldest cat in SkyClan, ginger tom

Splotchfur: Tabby tom with white underbelly

Plumwillow: Dark gray she-cat

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Spot: Tom with black and white spots, rogue

Sakura: Fluffy white and gray kittypet

Hershey: Brown kittypet tom

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

As the moon rose fully, Willowleaf paced back and forth nervously, outside the whispering cave. Though it was a sticky-hot Greenleaf where no cat could get enough water, she shivered. _Am I ready for this? Will I be able to lead my clanmates through hard times, in and out of battles?_ Leafstar had died of old age only a sunrise ago. The elderly she-cat had been to frail to perform many duties, and at the last single-clan gathering she had spoken instead of her leader. _I will never live up to her._ She was to be the leader now, in a few minutes when the half-moon was at its highest in the starry night sky. She looked at Thornpelt, who gave her no words of encouragement. She had never felt comfortable around the black tom, and tonight was no exception.

"It's time. Go in and press your nose to the ground. StarClan will come to you and give you the gift of your nine lives - should they find you worthy." His calm voice cut through the maddening silence.

 _Should they find me worthy? What is that supposed to mean?_ Attempting to be the image of peace and tranquility, Willowleaf smoothed her ruffled fur and stepped into the cavern. Instantly she heard many voices-"Welcome, Willowleaf, leader of SkyClan." "The stars have lead you here." The voices were a naggingly familiar sound she knew she had heard before but could not place. Was this the power of StarClan? Taking a deep breath, she touched her nose to the ground.

Instantly, she felt herself being swept up by a gust of wind and falling….falling…until finally, she hit the ground. Warmth and chills swept through her, fatigue and comfort until she opened her eyes strangely rested although she had not slept for two sunrises. In front of her stood a mighty, luminous forest. _StarClan_. Willowleaf realized, mesmerized by the tantalizing scent of prey wafting over to her. An amused _mrrow_ caused her to glance over to her left side, where she saw Thornpelt standing. Even he seemed humbled in the presence of StarClan. In front of Willowleaf, nine cats stood. Amongst them, she saw Leafstar, Harveymoon, and...Whiskerpaw!

First, a tom with a fiery orange pelt came forward. "I am Firestar. With this life I give you faith. The future may be cruel, but StarClan will walk with you every step of the way." A searing pair ripped through Willowleaf, as if she was being torn apart, however, it turned into a softer, yet more passionate fire burning inside her. Nodding, Firestar returned to StarClan's ranks, and another familiar pelt stepped forward.

"With this life I give you hope. Even in the darkest of times you can never loose it." Harveymoon's steady voice comforted her. It felt as if a heavy weight had been flung on Willowleaf's shoulders.

Cherrytail, Sharpclaw, Rockshade, Clovertail, Leafstar, and apprentice named Stonepaw came forward, giving her courage, love, understanding, eyes seeing beyond a cat's pelt, justice, and energy.

Lastly, her sister stepped forward. "With this life I give you wisdom, to make the right choices, for mentoring, patience, and leading your clan. Use it well, sister." A slow, gaping feeling slowly entered Willowleaf's body, and slowly left it.

"Whiskerpaw!" Whimpered Willowleaf. But she stepped back before Willowleaf could speak anymore, fading into the ranks of StarClan, and Leafstar came forward once more.

"I hail you by your new name, Willowstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of SkyClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." Her voice echoed through the hollow. Willowstar bowed her head, and listened, as all of StarClan chanted her new name until it lost its meaning.

Raising her head to meet the eyes of the StarClan warriors, Willowstar watched as they faded away. Only one cat remained - Cherrytail. A glance at her side told her that Thornpelt was gone and would be waiting for her back at the cave. "Walk with me." Cherrytail murmured, beckoning to Willowstar.

Steadying herself, Willowstar padded forward to meet her. Cherrytail began walking ahead, going quite some distance with Willowstar in tow before she spoke. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes, I'm terrified. How will I lead?" Asked Willowstar honestly.

"You will lead like any other honorable SkyClan leader would - with courage, passion, and kindness. However, the path for you will not be easy. There are times when it may seem like it had vanished entirely - but remember, you are never alone. Have faith and StarClan will guide you in the darkest of times."

"What do you mean?" Exclaimed the leader, hair on end. "SkyClan is at peace - the rats that have not died or left are to timid to bother us, and there are no other threats pressing at our boundaries."

Not bothering to answer, Cherrytail stopped abruptly at a puddle in the ground. "Watch."

The puddle's clear surface began to ripple, and the silhouettes of a dozen cats came into view. The sun rose and more joined, but at the moon's silhouette came up more cats left. "Daylight warriors?"

"Hush and watch!" Was Cherrytail's sharp reply.

When the sun in the puddle rose again and the daylight warriors came back, the group of cats which Willowstar had decided was a clan began to split in two, hissing at each other with backs arched. The vision faded out, leaving her completely baffled.

"What was that?"

Once again Cherrytail did not reply. "Enjoy these next moons of peace, for it will take time before they come again. Loyalty is like water in a drought, fleeting and questionable. Before floods come again loyalties will be split like a fork in a stream. You cannot keep them together, you must let them go. Only a price will reunite them again."

"Please Cherrytail, I don't understand! You have to explain, please!" Willowstar begged desperately, watching as Cherrytail faded into the mist, leaving her alone. She collapsed on the ground and squeezed her eyes shut.

When she opened them again she was on the stone floor of the Whispering Cave, but no voices spoke to her. Picking herself up off the cold ground, she nodded to Thornpelt, who was patiently waiting for her. "We have to get back. Now."

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I know I stink at prophecies. But this one was actually better than the one I wrote when I was nine. I hope you enjoyed, please review, constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Patrol Turmoil

"Cinderstripe! It's past sunrise, you're the only warrior in the den! Get up!" Frostfoot stuck her head into the warrior's den where Cinderstripe law curled up, sleeping. Lifting his head, he acknowledged his mother. "I'm sorry. I'll get up."

"Good. I expect to see you on a patrol right away." Before Cinderstripe could reply, she was gone again, no doubt off on some important duty. Rolling his eyes, he got to his feet. Being the only kit of one of the fiercest, most respected warriors in the Clan meant the same was expected of him. However, instead of being respected in seemed like he was only getting under the paws of others. Just like a bothersome kit.

Exiting the warrior's den, Cinderstripe surveyed camp. From his high post in the warrior's den, he could see Wrensong's kits playing, and Sandfeather and Jayfrost sharing prey. Was there something going on between them? They had been together constantly for the past half-moon. Mrrowing in amusement, he tried not to let a dark memory in the corner of his mind bother him. Bounding down to the center of camp where Hawktalon - the clan deputy - was assigning duties, he spoke up. "I'd like to go on a border patrol, please."

Hawktalon looked up. "It's not about what you want, it's what about that Clan needs." He pointed out.

Dipping his head in respect, Cinderstripe nodded. "Of course."

"Lucky for you, Stormstreak, Icefeather, and Bluegaze need another set of paws on their border patrol. You can join them." Hawktalon glared down at him, adding to Cinderstripe's embarrassment. Hawktalon had humiliated him in front of half of his clan for no real reason - why did things like this always happen? He might as well been a kit pretending he was going out on patrol with other warriors.

Coming to his senses, he put his head up and joined the other three warriors. Bluegaze and Icefeather had gotten here early, as usual. Since the warm weather and drought, the daylight warriors drank as much water as they could before coming in the morning to help, though some of them would leave in the thick heat of the afternoon. Cinderstripe couldn't say he blamed them - according to Bluegaze, twoleg nests were cool in the summer, which is where he would've liked to be, too. Not that he ever would set paw in a twoleg nest.

As the patrol left the camp to survey the forest border, Cinderstripe lagged behind, listening to the other three warriors chatter - about what, he wasn't paying attention. Even the hotheaded Stormstreak seemed happy to put in a few words every so often, not angry about something for once. But his surprise doubled when Icefeather leaned back and spoke to him. "What do you think, Cinderstripe? Are the mice in the forest just getting skinnier and skinnier, or what?"

 _Think of something funny to say! Go on, don't just keep walking like an mouse-brain!_ Exclaiming the first thing that came to mind, he replied, "Maybe you're just getting fatter and fatter!"

Rage flashed in Icefeather's eyes as she halted, her tail lashing, and Cinderstripe instantly regretted his words. The Clan was not starving, but the prey-heap was never overflowing. Just like the other daylight warriors, Icefeather did eat with the clan often, as well as with her twolegs, but she was no fatter than any other cat. "What did you say?"

Instantly he tried to smooth it over, in hopes that if he reacted coolly everyone else would, too. "I'm sorry, Icefeather, I didn't mean it that way!" He rushed, desperate to calm the angry she-cat.

"How did you mean it, then?" She was digging her claws into the soft forest dirt, probably imagining they were his flesh.

"I just meant..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry. I said the first thing that popped into my head and I didn't mean it at all and-"

"No, stop apologizing!" Stormstreak intervened. "I think Cinderstripe has a point. The daylight warriors are eating twice as much food as the rest of us. Maybe they should just eat their twoleg food instead?"

"Sharing a meal is an important part of fellowship in the clan, is it not? And it's not like Icefeather and I do _every day._ In leaf-bare, when prey is scarce, we let you have it all!" Bluegaze defended his clanmate.

"Well, maybe it's time you stopped eating our food _at all!"_

Cinderstripe grimaced. Great. He had made a snide remark and now Stormstreak, a respected senior warrior wanted to kick daylight warriors out of the clan - or at least stop them from eating with everyone else. "I didn't mean anything when I said that, you know. It was a hare-brained-"

Stormstreak cut him off. "Cinderstripe, stop backing out of conflict. It's fine to speak your mind!"

"Keep in mind that when we _don't_ eat the food that _we've caught_ you're getting free labor out of us, more or less. Imagine what it would be like if we all left - the Clan would be stretched even more to keep every mouth fed." Icefeather's fur was spiked up as she hissed the words.

Behind him, Cinderspot heard a rustling in the bracken. Out bounded Willowstar, with Daisyleaf close behind. "Warriors fighting? What's this about?" The sharp glare in the leader's eyes implied she already knew.

Stormstreak dipped his head. _"_ I was only expressing my opinion on the daylight warriors in our clan, Willowstar. I did not mean to offend anybody."

 _What a fake!_ Willowstar seemed to see through it, too. "I see. And what if, while you were expressing your opinion, a badger happened to be entering our territory? Or a stray twoleg kit?" She gazed down at them imposingly. Though she had only led the clan for less than three moons, she was the epitome of a fair, patient leader. "We have border patrols for a reason, Stormstreak." She turned her gaze to Cinderstripe. "And that goes for you, too, Cinderstripe. You should know better than this. Apologize to your clanmates." _Well, maybe she still had to work on the 'fair' part of it._

 _"_ I'm sorry, Willowstar. You're right, I should've been more responsible." He turned to an offended looking Bluegaze and Icefeather. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean a word I said, and I don't know what came over me. And it will never happen again." He dipped his head in embarrassment. _Why is Willowstar making us apologize like bothersome kits?_

 _Maybe because that's what I am like. A bothersome kit who never says the right thing and does everything wrong._

Willowstar nodded. "Do you have anything you'd like to add, Stormstreak?"

Defiantly looking his clanmates in the eye, he radiated confidence and strength, not at all like Cinderstripe's timid and unsure tone. "I apologize for offending you -" He turned to look at his leader. "But I don't regret what I said. It's true, that we would have more prey for our kits and elders if they did not eat with us."

Icefeather opened her jaws again to defend herself - but no words came out when she was silenced by a flick of Willowstar's tail. "Stormstreak, I would like to see you in my den when you arrive back at camp. I will finish patrolling with you." She turned to the silent Daisyleaf, who had only watched as the bickering had gone on. "Go join the rest of our patrol - they'll be wondering what happened to me. Tell them I am patrolling the border."

Daisyleaf nodded and ran back in the direction she had arrived from. Cinderstripe let out a sigh of relief, thinking the lecture was over. But the clan leader made eye contact with them all as she said "If I _ever_ hear about this again, the speaker and their supporters will be punished. Everyone is welcome in my clan, and it will stay that way. Is that understood?" She waited until each of them had nodded before turning around and leading the patrol.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Please R &R, constructive criticism is appreciated. Let me know which cats are your favorites and what you liked or did not like about the chapter. **

**Also, if anyone knows of any great warrior cats forums, please tell me. I'm looking for one to check out.**


	3. Pride

**A/N: Well, I was feeling ambitious, so even though I should be working on a different story, I had inspiration for this chapter, so it's up sooner!**

 **Thanks to TheJesusFreak777, Mossyfire the Cat and Little Brookie Butterfly for reviewing!**

 **One reviewer pointed out that it does not make sense that all the Original SkyClan cats would be dead, and I thought they made a very good point. I also noticed a few mistakes I made when creating them, (There were two Jayfrosts and Toadpaw was apprenticed to three different cats) and so the allegiances are updated slightly.**

 **Another reviewer asked what Daylight Warriors are. If you have not read _SkyClan's Destiny,_ Daylight Warriors are housecats that are warriors by day and return home to their owners by night. Erin Hunter owns warriors.**

* * *

"-And then Willowstar lead the patrol all the way around and back to camp! Ooh, I could just claw Cinderstripe's eyes out!" Icefeather was steaming from Cinderstripe's little joke on patrol. She had never spoken with him much, but he had seemed decent enough - kind, friendly. Thankfully, Ashcloud seemed to understand where she was coming from. She had listened patiently as Icefeather told the whole story, and only now began to speak.

"You're kidding! Those toms are mousebrains headed for a load of trouble." The pretty gray she-cat sympathized. "Willowstar will see they get what's coming to them if she ever hears anything like it again. I just can't believe - We do as much work in this clan as any other warrior! We hunt, patrol borders, and care for the kits and elders. But because we sleep in a twoleg den, we get no respect!" She fumed.

"Finally, someone understands! Thank StarClan." Icefeather gave Ashcloud an affectionate lick on her ear, smoothing down a tuft of hair that was sticking up.

Ashcloud nodded. "Anyone who _doesn't_ understand what you're trying to say needs to start thinking straight." The gray warrior stood up. "I'm due for a visit to Wrensong's kits - I promised them I would play Rabbit with them." She let out an affectionate purr - at four moons, the three kits were a bundle of trouble. Twice they had already tried to sneak out of camp, and Mintkit had fallen into the river once. But since the drought, it wasn't too dangerous, and the kit had escaped unharmed, though not without a healthy does of fear for the better.

Icefeather let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Have fun!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will." With a flick of her tail, Ashcloud padded over to the corner of camp where the three kits scrambled around, finding footholds in the camp's walls and climbing up a few paw-lengths before jumping - or falling - back to the earth. Their squeals could be heard from where Icefeather sat, twitching her tail in amusement.

"I'm not going to be a rabbit _again!_ You be it, Thistlekit!"

"No way, Lilykit! I'm going to be a hunter! You two can be the rabbits!"

"That's not fair! I _never_ get to be the hunter! Ashcloud, tell Thistlekit to let me be a hunter!"

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Icefeather's head shot up, her ears pricked as she heard her name being called. "Icefeather! Care to join us on a water fetch?" The voice belonged to Larksong, a pretty tabby she-cat. Icefeather nodded and got up, spying Dapplepaw next to her mentor, as well. Ever since the rain had left, cats had to take moss and soak it in water from the river since the pool that had formed in one of the caves had tried up and the elders were especially tired. Thankfully, the water source was near camp, but warriors had to make trips frequently to get water for the kits and elders, as well as getting a drink themselves. However, the river was getting smaller each day - a problem at the peak of greenleaf.

Picking up a wad of moss from the pile at the edge of camp, the pure white she-cat joined the other two. Without speaking - as their mouths were full of moss - the three padded down to the river at a brisk pace. The moss was dry and sharp, pricking uncomfortably in Icefeather's mouth. She was thankful when, after several minutes, they finally arrived and she was able to gulp water from what had formerly been a majestic, rushing river. As the icy-cold water filled her mouth, she let out a deep sigh of relief.

A few feet away in a sandy wash, Dapplepaw splashed around, not seeming to mind a bit that her fur was damp and would be tangled and messy later.

"Dapplepaw, get out of there!" Larksong glanced disapprovingly at the tortoiseshell apprentice. "We're here to gather water for the Clan, not to splash around like featherbrained kits!"

"But Larksong, gathering water is so _boring!"_ The apprentice complained, looking up from her play, fur dripping little droplets of water that caused little ripples in the river's clear surface.

Eyes narrowed and tail twitching, Larksong opened her jaws to snap back a reply, but Icefeather spoke first. "Dapplepaw, pretend that each wad of moss you carry is...a herb that will make sure all of your clanmates are never sick again, no matter what. And the sooner you bring it back the happier your clanmates will be." She invented the tale as she spoke, stringing words together.

Dapplepaw cocked her head, considering Icefeather's wild fantasy. "Okay!" She mewed cheerfully, grabbing her wad of moss and soaking it with water. Larksong ducked her head and grabbed hers, as well. Icefeather followed, shaking off a few drops of water that had landed on her whiskers. Dapplepaw lead the way back to camp, with the two warriors lagging behind. Strangely, however many times Icefeather glanced over at Larksong, the pretty tabby would not meet her eyes, only look away - in contempt? Embarrassment? Why? _Is it because I interfered with her apprentice?_ Larksong was a tough warrior, but she had never struck Icefeather as overly sensitive like that.

So what was it?

* * *

Tail twitching nervously, Cinderstripe sat by himself in a corner of the camp, eating a small vole. The sun was setting, but warmth and humidity still lingered in the air, making everything hot and sticky. He could tell by the way Icefeather's gaze was as sharp as claws and the way Bluegaze had stayed out of his way to avoid him that the two were both offended. _They have a right to be._ Icefeather shot another glance at him, clearly trying to make a point by sitting with some friends but not eating a scrap of prey.

His pondering was interrupted by his mother, striding up to her kit with confidence oozing. "Cinderstripe, what's this I here about you offending some kitty-warriors by calling one fat?" Her tone was neutral. _Great, the news has spread. How many other cats know about it?_ "Walk with me." Frostfoot gestured to outside of camp. Forcing Cinderstripe to abandon his vole, he got up and followed his mother.

"Well? Is it true?" She asked in a hushed whisper once they were minutes away from the sandy camp.

"Um...well, you see...yes." He admitted, hanging his head. Now that his initial anger and confusion had passed, he just felt guilty.

"Cinderstripe, I couldn't be more proud of you if you defeated ten rats at once in battle." Her meow had become excited, not angry or upset with him.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You're finally learning to speak your mind and have your own opinion - and it couldn't be on a better subject, really. I've always known that Leafstar was unswayable on the topic, but perhaps now that Willowstar has taken over she will see reason. She is a young leader, and should not be so opposed to new ideas - or rather, old ideas that new cats are speaking up about." Frostfoot gave her son an affectionate lick on the ear - something she hadn't done since he was a kit.

"But Willowstar was angry - not pleased or thoughtful!" Protested Cinderstripe. _And I didn't mean for any of this to happen in the first place. The one time she's proud of me it's because of an accident._

 _She's proud of me._ As upset as he was, he could not help but feel foolishly prideful - he had done something to make her proud of him for the first time in moons, and she looked at him with satisfaction, not with a disgusted scowl and the unspoken question - _Why can't you be like other warriors?_

"Of course she was - she had to be firm and not offend the daylight warriors when it happened, but chances are she is pondering it in her den right now!" Came Frostfoot's excited reply. "The gorge-born cats are swifter hunters then kittypets. We have known hardship - the hardest thing they have dealt with is a splinter in their paw, perhaps a split claw. They will never compare to us - SkyClan will be strong without them!" Her quiet tone became louder as she finished, eyes shining with pride for her Clan.

"But some of the kitty-warri - er...daylight warriors have SkyClan blood. Their paw pads are hard and tough, not easily scraped." Cinderstripe pointed out, trying to clean up his mess. _The daylight warriors contribute, I have to stand up for them!_

"That is something that they inherited from ancestors. They did not earn it! SkyClan will be stronger when they are gone." She repeated. Looking behind her, she added, "We better get back to camp shortly. Warriors will start wondering where we went, and the kitty-warriors come this way to return to their twoleg dens." Her mouth folded into a sneer. "It would be a shame if they were to overhear."

Forcing himself to nod, Cinderstripe watched as his mother turned and padded back to camp. _I wasn't strong enough to stand up to her. I never will be. I am weak._ The words did not sting, he knew them to be true. Forcing himself to stand up, he followed his mother.

* * *

The sky was nearly black as Icefeather padded with Bunglefoot, Mosspaw and Flamespot back to their twoleg dens. Flamespot and Mosspaw discussed some sort of combat technique they had practiced that day, while Bunglefoot hung back with Icefeather, walking without sound.

"What's with you today?" The young tom asked, breaking the stony silence. "You've hardly said a word and you've been on edge all day - I can tell."

Icefeather blinked in surprise. "Just a long day, a little tired. That sort of thing." She had a feeling she wasn't being very convincing, but so be it. A glance at the nests told her she was almost home.

As she had suspected, the darkness did not conceal the fact that Bunglefoot's expression was one of skepticism. "Really."

Forcing her meow to sound energetic, the white she-cat nodded. "Yup! I'm sure a rest will get me back to my usual self again, I just need some sleep." Not waiting for an answer, she quickly cut across the territories of neighboring nests to get to her own. The usually lush green grasses were dry and a bit brown - the drought was even affecting twolegs. The cat-entrance to her nest was open, and Icefeather was greeted by a blast of cool air. The house was nearly silent, but she could hear one of the twolegs clattering around in the nest's dirtplace.

Though she had not eaten since that morning, she was not at all hungry, and ignored the dry pellets of food she despised - only curled up in her soft-wooly cat-bed. It did not bring the comfort and peace it usually did, and it was many hours before she drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and if you have time answer one or more of these questions!**

 **1\. Who is your favorite cat?**

 **2\. Who is your least favorite?**

 **3\. What/who would you like to see more of in upcoming chapters?**


	4. Tardiness and Demolition

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since an update!**

* * *

Opening a bleary eye, Icefeather was awakened to the sound of the youngest twoleg stomping around in her den, by the sound of it she was pulling out different pelts to try on. Wait - the _youngest_ twoleg? That one never got up until late in the morning - surely Icefeather couldn't have slept that late? Blinking away the last drowsy remnants of sleep and stretching, she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen - her fears were confirmed when she discovered the adult twolegs were nowhere in the nearly silent house and the sun was in the sky - dawn had been hours ago. She had fallen asleep so late that she had overslept.

Scratching at the exit to the nest, desperate to be let out, Icefeather let out a displeased yowl. Today was an especially terrible day to be late. _Great StarClan, I promised Flamespot that I would take over Mosspaw's training since he couldn't be at SkyClan today - if he hears about this he'll have my eyes out! He's never liked me, and only let me take over Mosspaw's training for the day because I live really close._

 _I don't know if I could handle living just across the street from Mosspaw like he does, though!_ Icefeather was jerked from her amusement by the reason for her panic. Yowling again and again, relief overcame Icefeather when the twoleg appeared in the kitchen, a displeased expression plain on her face. Muttering some disgusted-sounding meows, the twoleg opened the door and let her bound out. _Mosspaw, Mosspaw, Mosspaw. That has to be my priority. Her twolegs always let her out later than most of us - I was supposed to meet her at her twoleg nest- maybe if I'm not too late I can find her._

Bounding down the street and cutting across the territory of other nests, Icefeather didn't stop until she was in front of Mosspaw's yellow den. The black apprentice was nowhere in sight, but on the next den over a brown tom was precariously perched on a white fence. _Hershey._ She had seen the kittypet before. He was a decent enough cat, though he tender to keep to himself and didn't talk much. His even amber stare actually unnerved her a bit, so she usually tried to avoid him. _You mouseheart, what are you, scared of a cat who has never left the twolegplace or learned to fight? Talk to him!_

Putting on a confident stride, Icefeather jumped on the fence he sat on as well, hardly about to talk to him from a low point such as the ground when he was up higher.

He seemed startled to see the warrior jump up so boldly. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Mosspaw - have you seen her this morning?"

"Mosspaw? I'm afraid I don't know who you mean." He sounded genuinely confused, and a curious expression had took the place of his startled one.

"Black fur, lives in the nest next to you, can't sit still." Icefeather rattled off the first description that popped into her head.

"Do you mean Babykins?"

Stifling a purr, Icefeather nodded. So that was the secret kittypet name Mosspaw refused to let anyone know of - when she had requested to join the clan she had asked to be called 'Moss.' None of the other daylight warriors had names they were particularly proud of, though none of them had come close to "Babykins." _What type of name is that, anyway?_ She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the apprentice, despite her amusement.

"Babykins left her den about an hour ago. Asked if I had seen a white she-cat - you, I suppose. She said she was on her way to camp."

"Mousedung!" Icefeather cursed. _Flamespot is going to flay me._ He took his job as mentor with extreme seriousness. Nodding curtly to Hershey, she jumped down from the fence. "Thanks for your help!" She called back to him, breaking out into a sprint.

The trees flew by, yet they still went all to slow. She was acutely aware of the time that was ticking away, and with each pawstep she was a moment later then she had been before. Finally the gorge came into view, and the familiar scents of her clanmates tingled her nose.

Taking a less direct route, she entered the gorge from the side, hoping to look for Mosspaw and evade Hawktalon's judgmental gaze. Her gaze swept over the expanse of SkyClan's camp, engrossed in spotting the black apprentice -

"So glad you found time in your busy schedule to be here today." The sharp voice of the deputy made Icefeather cringe. He had snuck up behind her, and foolishly not paying attention, the white warrior hadn't even smelled him. "Are you perhaps looking for a certain apprentice?"

Dipping her head in respect, Icefeather nodded. "Yes, Hawktalon."

"Luckily for you, Finchfoot, Egg, and Berryjump took all the apprentices out for a group lesson earlier. Saved poor Mosspaw from being unproductive." He paused, clearly waiting for Icefeather to gush out an apology and explanation for being late. When it didn't come, Hawktalon's eyes narrowed. "Why were you late?"

 _I'm not going to worship the ground your paws walk on, beetlebrain._ She resisted the urge to claw the conceited tabby tom in the face. "My twolegs wouldn't let me out." It was part of the truth, at least.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Hawktalon." She dipped her head once more. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Only pausing for a moment, he added, "However, you can still be put to good use this morning. Willowstar is going to call a clan meeting - fetch the apprentices and mentors - they're at the training hollow." A self-satisfied gleam appeared in his eye. "It's not too much trouble for you, is it?"

The white warrior shook her head as Hawktalon dismissed her with a nod. "Go, then. And be quick about it."

* * *

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their old prey join here beneath the Skyrock for a Clan meeting!" Willowstar called from the Skyrock, her voice ringing out to the farthest corners of camp. The cats that were not waiting expectantly for the announcement gathered below, and the Queens came out of the nursery, the kits not far behind despite the protests of their mother.

Icefeather was panting for breath. She hadn't gotten water after her sprint to camp, and then she was forced to hurry in a direction not close to the stream in order to fetch the cats out training. Sitting down, trying to look dignified, she watched her leader with as much conviction as possible.

"Frostfoot has informed me there is something she would like to share with the clan, she feels it is important." She nodded to the fierce she-cat. "Frostfoot."

Jumping up on the Skyrock, the silver warrior radiated authority and fierceness - a cat not to be messed with. "Today, Splashfoot -" Splashfoot, who was beside Icefeather, stood up a little straighter. His fur was damp - had he fallen into the river?

"- Sandfeather, and I were on a patrol when we heard something. Now, as all of you know, Thornpelt and Lilyfeather are excellent medicine cats, and several seasons ago planted a main patch of catmint hidden by a patch of brambles – though now so much that the sunlight would not be able to reach it. Naturally, this patch should be difficult for foxes or badgers to reach, though not hard for the sunlight to find." Her silky smooth voice glided along. "Upon investigating, we discovered the said patch of catmint had been destroyed." Pausing to allow for outraged gasps, Frostfoot gazed out among her clan.

Willowstar, who had been quiet until then, spoke up. "Frostfoot, was this not something we could've discussed in private first?"

Frostfoot ignored her leader's question directly. "If you will allow me to finish you may see my reasons for telling this to the whole clan at once."

 _Wait - Frostfoot didn't tell Willowstar what she was announcing first? Shouldn't she have done that, even –especially- if it was urgent?_

The leader nodded in consent. "Carry on."

The hubbub died down and the speaker continued. "We have reason to suspect it was a cat who destroyed it - the perpetrator had shrewdly rolled in dung to mask their scent. We followed the disgusting smell to its source - and it lead us a nest in the twolegplace."

The screeches roared up again. "SkyClan? Foiled by a kittypet? No way!"

"Why would somecat destroy our catmint?"

"Who dares make enemies of SkyClan?" The last yowl was the furious screech of Hawktalon.

"Calm down everyone! Calm down!" Willowstar yowled above the chaos that was her clan. _"Silence!"_

Finally everycat had fell silent down. Willowstar turned to Frostfoot once more. "Frostfoot, you should have discussed this with me first -" Frostfoot dipped her head. "Perhaps my actions were to heated, Willowstar. I apologize. I was simply angry -"

"No matter now, we will discuss your actions later, in private. Right now, I will send out a patrol to investigate it." Pausing, Willowstar decided who to bring. "Sandfeather, Splashfoot, you can both come with. Icefeather, I want you to navigate the twolegplace - and Bunglefoot, as well. We will leave shortly."

The clan meeting broke up, and Icefeather found herself surrounded by groups of cats gossiping, discussing theories, and voicing their outrage. As she made her way to the camp exit to investigate with the patrol, Mosspaw broke through out of the throng of warriors. "Icefeather, can I come with? Can I can I can I? Please?"

Icefeather hesitated before shaking her head no. "This is an important warrior mission. It's not for apprentices."

"But you owe it to me for not training with me this morning!" The apprentice whined insistently.

"My twolegs wouldn't let me out. It's not my fault! And besides, the clan isn't about a system of checks and balances. It's about -" She was cut off by Willowstar's cry. "Icefeather! Are you coming?"

"I have to go - we can talk later." The white she-cat bounded to the line, only to have the bold apprentice follow her more. "Willowstar, can I come on the patrol? Please?" Mosspaw directed her request straight to Willowstar, looking her leader straight in the eye.

Willowstar shot Icefeather a look that was equal parts amusement and irritation. _So now it's my fault that some other cat's stubborn apprentice wants to follow us everywhere?_

"This is a warrior's mission, Mosspaw. One day, when you are a warrior, you can join us on patrols like these. But for now, stay in camp. Perhaps Plumwillow could tell you the story about the time she and Leafstar were chased by dogs?" The gray she-cat gave her a patronizing gaze.

Planting her paws, Mosspaw shook her head firmly. "Plumwillow already told me that one. If you let me come, I promise that I'll stay by you and obey you the whole time and I won't be a bother at all!"

"Maybe the experience would be good for her." Icefeather piped up. She did owe the apprentice a little bit, she had promised to teach Mosspaw the easiest way to sneak up on a starling, something she had been looking forward to for days.

The leader considered. "You're responsible for her, then, and she has to stay by your side the whole time. Can both of you handle that?"

When both warrior and apprentice had agreed, Willowstar turned and lead the patrol.

* * *

The sun was past just past its highest when Sandfeather called attention to a dull gray nest. "The dung-scent lead here this morning - this is where it stops." She announced, waiting for the rest of the patrol to catch up. There was no sign of life in the nest or its territory.

Something about it seemed familiar. Looking around, she noticed a familiar, bright yellow nest across the street. Mosspaw's nest.

And this was where Flamespot lived.

* * *

 **So, what did everyone think? Please review, and if you have time, tell me your favorite cat, least favorite cat, and who you want to see more of. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. I Don't Have to Tell You Anything

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is relatively on time this time. Sorry for Cinderstripe fans, the start of this chapter is more Icefeather, but the middle and next chapter should be lots of Cinderstripe. The interesting things just keep happening to Icefeather at this point! Thanks to all the reviewers!**

 **Someone asked about what a Bungle is. It is a verb and means carry out a task clumsily or incompetently, leading to failure or an unsatisfactory outcome. I just thought for a clumsy kitten 'bungle' would be a silly twoleg name, and Bunglefoot is a daylight warrior who is still actually quiet clumsy at times as you may find out in the future!**

 **Erin Hunter owns Warriors.**

* * *

Bunglefoot and Mosspaw obviously recognized the familiar twoleg nest as well. Stifling a gasp, Bunglefoot shook his head. Mosspaw didn't do as well in concealing her thoughts.  
"Icefeather, why is the trail leading up to Flamespot's house?" She asked quietly. "He would never destroy our herbs - he's my mentor!" She said it with so much conviction it was hard to believe anything else - besides, what motivation would he have?

Willowstar turned her eyes to the apprentice. "Flamespot lives _here?"_ She gestured with her tail to the dull gray nest. Most of the full-time clan warriors had never seen the nests of the daylight-warriors, Willowstar included.

Bunglefoot recovered from his shock first and nodded vigorously. "Yes."

Without asking further questions, the leader nodded abruptly. "I want everyone to spread out and survey the area. Sandfeather and Bunglefoot, take the front side. Icefeather and Mosspaw, take the back. Splashfoot and I will investigate the sides."

Without conversation, the cats split up into their groups. As Icefeather sniffed the air numbly, checking for traces of Flamespot or twolegs she realized that Mosspaw was watching her carefully, mimicking her movements and trying to learn from them. _Mosspaw. She's here to learn, and right now I am the one teaching her._

Forcing herself to snap out of her daze, she turned to the small apprentice. "What do you smell?"

Taking time to sniff the air carefully, she replied "I smell Flamespot, his twolegs...and another cat."

"Another cat? Do you recognize it?" Icefeather had smelled the cat as well, but for the purpose of the exercise had kept silent - though the scent was an unfamiliar one to her nose.

Sniffing deeply, Mosspaw frowned. "I...I'm not sure. I think it might be Sakura - she's the other kittypet who lives with Flamespot."

Biting back her frustration as she reminded herself that this wasn't the apprentice's fault, the white warrior inhaled the lingering scent. "You have to be positive. Have you ever met Sakura before?"

Her tail twitching, Mosspaw shook her head, amber eyes wide. "I've only met her a few times - she has never wanted to join the clans, and stays inside lots more." Pausing, she added, "It must be her scent - there are never any rogues this far in the twolegplace."

Icefeather eyed the apprentice warily. At only eight moons, it seemed that Mosspaw didn't fully grasp the seriousness of the situation. "We'll tell Willowstar what you think." _Surely it is Sakura - just an innocent cat caught up it all this._

 _But is Flamespot?_

* * *

For the second time that day, Cinderstripe gathered with the other warriors beneath the Skyrock at Willowstar's call. She stood there regally, with the cats that had gone on the patrol - Bunglefoot, Icefeather, Sandfeather, Splashfoot, and Mosspaw - on the ground, with varying expressions. Icefeather looked like she had just witnessed a murder, while Splashfoot had an aura of cool, calm control radiating around him. He almost wore a smirk.

Once everyone had gathered around, Willowstar began speaking. "As you all know, our patrol went to the place where the catmint was destroyed - and unfortunately, I can confirm that it is almost all destroyed beyond any hope of salvaging."

Cinderstripe forced his fur to lie flat, keeping his eyes wide and innocent. In front of him, Lilyfeather and Thornpelt stood together. "Oh StarClan - that was almost all of our catnip!" Lilyfeather murmured.

"There will still be time for some to grow back before leaf-bare, Lilyfeather. It will be alright." Thornpelt comforted his apprentice. He spoke softly, aware of Willowstar's gaze down on them as she paused, waiting for silence. Seeing the medicine cats had quieted down, she resumed her speech. "We followed the dung-scent to the twolegplace, and it lead us directly to a twoleg nest, which, according to the daylight warriors, belongs to Flamespot." There was a pause of silence, which was immediately broke by opinionated shouts.

"Foxheart!" Exclaimed Silverpaw.

"I always knew letting kitty-warriors stay in the clan would be nothing but trouble!" Stormstreak hissed.

"Nothing has been proven yet, dungface!" Bluegaze spat back, spine arched and coat puffed out. Advancing towards the gray warrior in a stalk, he let out a vengeful hiss. Seeing Bluegaze, Stormstreak flattened his ears and began hissing as well.

Before anything could come of the fight, Willowstar let out a yowl. "Stop!" The two toms stared each other down until Bluegaze finally turned his gaze back up to his leader, allowing his fur to lie flat on his flesh again. Self-consciously, he gave his chest fur a lick, realizing what he had just done.

Glaring down at the two, Willowstar let out a low, irritated meow. "Warriors fighting? We are one clan. Some choose to stay with twolegs during nights and return to SkyClan when the sun rises, others would rather look up to the stars at night. When it comes down to it, we are all the same...we are SkyClan." Pausing to allow her words to sink in, the gray leader met the eyes of each one of her clanmates before continuing. "Leafstar held these ideals, and I do as well. Any cat that I hear of or see acting like this from now on will be punished. Is that clear?"

Each cat nodded in turn. _I didn't realize that the rift between regular warriors and the daylight ones was so bad. There will be more fights, no matter what Willowstar does to try and stop them,_ Cinderstripe realized with a pang. _What if things just keep getting worse and worse until they reach the breaking point?_

Cinderstripe shoved the thought away. SkyClan would always be united.

From the Skyrock, Willowstar began speaking _again._ "As I was saying. There is no proof at this point that it was, in fact Flamespot that destroyed our catmint. Another cat was also scented there - it is possible that it is the kittypet that lives with Flamespot with no interest in joining SkyClan, or it could be the perpetrator. At this point there are _no_ accusations to be made at any cat. Flamespot told me he was to return in three sunrises - two days from now, we will seek him out again in hopes of solving this. Any cat with information may come forward now or after this meeting." Willowstar held the gazes of her clan, then jumped down from the rock, signaling the end of the meeting.

Not unlike the last clan meeting, the clan burst in to frenzied chatter, forming off into groups to discuss. Somehow, Cinderstripe found himself pulled off into a group composed of Larksong, Stormstreak, and Berryjump. Once again, he tuned most of the conversation out, adding only a meow of agreement or a shrug of consideration when he felt it was necessary. His gaze wandered to Willowstar. _Anyone with information may come forward after this meeting._ His paws itched to go up the leader's den and confess everything he knew - but a gaze that bore on his back kept him rooted to the ground.

His expression must have given something away, because Icefeather was staring at him with suspicion and eyes that said _"What are you hiding?"_

 _I don't need to tell anyone. Leafbare is moons away from now - Lilyfeather and Thornpelt will grow herbs back by that time. They must._

* * *

Evening was falling on the camp, the first stars of Silverpelt appearing overhead. The daylight warriors drifted closer and closer to the exit, ready to leave. Icefeather shot him another look - was she still upset about the incident on patrol, or was she suspicious about what he knew?

Not wanting to ponder it, Cinderstripe sprang up and headed for the camp's exit - passing the daylight warriors as he did so - and headed out into the sky-high trees, wanting the distraction of hunting.

The forest was empty of other cats, and being alone with only the sounds of birds calling in the trees was peaceful but strangely eerie at the same. His whole life, Cinderstripe had been surrounded by cats - how was it that he felt so alone? As a kit he hadn't had any littermate, and though there had been plenty other apprentices when he was one, he had never connected to them. _Except for Ivypaw._

The one apprentice who hadn't hated, avoided, or scorned him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cinderstripe noticed a bird land on the ground about ten tail-lengths from where he stood. Getting into a crouch, he stalked the small creature, putting one paw in front of the other. Noticing the way the bird lifted its wings, Cinderstripe sprang just in time to snag the bird with his claws, snapping the wing bone with his paw. As it fell to the earth, he quickly delivered the killing bite. _Thank you, StarClan, for this prey!_ Not a bad kill, though he definitely could've done without the bird's broken wing. Still, prey was prey, and some cat would go to bed with a content belly because of him. As small of a thing it was, it gave him what was probably more than a healthy dose of self-satisfaction.

The sound of a voice behind him made the gray warrior start. "What are you hiding?"

Spinning around, he recognized Icefeather. _Thistles and thorns, she did suspect something after all! But that doesn't mean I can tell her..._

"I don't know what you mean." He bluffed. "Look, if you're still mad about the patrol thing -"

"No!" She cut him off abruptly. "You know what I mean. I've been watching you all day. You've been fidgeting and glancing around and looking like you have a hairball all day. But I doubt that's it. You know something about the catmint patch - don't you?" Icefeather's voice was level with a tone of accusation in it, and her bright eyes flashed in the fading light. Her tone was steady but her eyes were desperate. Despite her calm appearance she was clearly coming unraveled from the inside out.

"I know the same as you." he struggled to keep his voice level as she pretty she-cat's gaze bore into his.

Fighting back a growl, Icefeather replied with a tremor in her voice. "All I know is that even though Flamespot was not the kindest and most agreeable cat, he certainly did not destroy out catmint patch! All I know is that you know something!"

Pulling on what he hoped was a tough face, he used all his courage to look Icefeather in the eye. "Even if I _did_ know something, why would I tell you?"

"So you admit you know something." she gave him a look that was half disgusted, half patronizing.

At the sound of a noise in one of the trees above him, he stopped looking at her. The breeze in the air wafted the scent of some of the other clan cats – but they did not smell too recent.

Then, even though moments before that point her muscles had been perfectly relaxed, the she-cat sprang up in the air, with the clear intentions of pinning the gray warrior to the ground. Cinderstripe ducked to the left several inches before her paws landed, but he was still pinned by her surprisingly strong paws. "In answer to your question, I will claw your eyes out if it means Flamespot's name is cleared."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"Even if we don't see eye-to-eye on certain subjects, the daylight warriors have somewhat formed an unspoken pact; we are always there for each other." She spoke the words with such clarity and conviction Cinderstripe knew them to be true.

Still, he couldn't give up. Jerking to the left, he attempted to break free of her hold - only to be met by one of her paws, claws unsheathed.

Which meant that only three were on top of him, and she was unbalanced.

Jerking one more time, he realized he had been to slow. Icefeather had regained her balance. Breaking a little, she whispered, "Please tell me."

 _She can't keep me pinned down forever. Sooner or later some other cat will come along._

 _Wouldn't it be easier just to let one cat know the truth?_

 _Trust no one._

 _This is Icefeather. You can tell her. There isn't any other cat around._

 _But I promised._

 _I need to tell her._

Swallowing his willpower, he nodded. "I'll tell you.

* * *

Icefeather watched as Cinderstripe nodded cordially to her, then turned around in the direction of SkyClan's camp. Head reeling from his startling revelation, she sat down. _This changes everything. I just don't understand why they would possibly -_

She didn't bother finishing the thought. Her limbs were frozen with shock, but Icefeather forced them to move. From what Cinderstripe knew, there was no logical reason, assuming he was even telling the truth.

She was placing a lot of trust into the paws of a cat she barely knew. But what motives did he have to lie to her? Besides, Cinderstripe was the timid type of cat who always preferred to get off on the right paw and didn't lie unless he had to. Was this one of the times he had to?

Each thought only lead to more questions. Debating whether to go to her nest or to go back to the camp and stay the night after shocking everyone with what she knew, she decided it would be best to go to her nest. _The other daylight warriors will be back in the morning, and I'll have to wait for a moment when everyone is assembled._

 _Why didn't he make me swear to secrecy? Does he_ want _that to be exposed?_

 _No more questions._ She reminded herself. Still, they flooded her mind. Far from content, Icefeather began padding up to the twolegplace. Now out of the woods, she could see the dens from where she was now.

Suddenly, out of the fading sky, two figures jumped from a tree above her. The first had light fur, and the second had piercing blue eyes. Their forms had the sturdy build of a warriors, and both had claws unsheathed. Neither spoke a word as they lunged towards Icefeather.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what other cat's POV you think I should write from!**


	6. A New Day, A New Chance

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's the latest chapter! This chapter is all Cinderstripe - finally he gets a moment in the spotlight. Enjoy!**

 **Dark Hollyleaf: Haha, I got that pun. ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed it, and yes, some strange events do seem do be revolving around Frostfoot and her gang...**

* * *

Cinderstripe was alone. He knew that for certain. The air had a certain peace to it. As he closed his eyes and exhaled, the wind was suddenly knocked out of him as another body landed on top of him. _Icefeather?_ No, this was different, another cat. His question was answered when a cheerful voice spoke in his ear.

"Always a slow lump, Cinderstripe!" The teasing wasn't hurtful, it never was with her. "When will you learn?" She asked playfully.

Cinderstripe rolled his eyes. "You always get the best of me." As he struggled under her grip, he wondered where she had come from. "Alright, you win, you big furface! Let me up!" He meowed, playful annoyance in his voice. His heart felt lighter than it had in moons, with the promise of seeing an old friend again. Her fur was the same shade of light gray, her eyes sparkled with a beautiful deep green.

She obliged, taking her small paws off his chest. "I'll race you, than. To the Fallen Oak." She challenged,

Cinderstripe rolled his eyes. "Another thing you can beat me at?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Are you admitting defeat before the race has even started?"

"Never." He replied.

"Great - go!" Like a bolt of lightning streaking across the sky, she took off so quickly that Cinderstripe soon lost sight of her. He ran on as quickly as he could, but even as he came closer there was no sign of her. "Where are you, you silly furball? Hiding so you can pounce on me?" He purred. The snap of a twig made him turn around, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Her body lay limp, blood gushing from a single clean neck wound. The one who stood over her had white fur stained red with blood.

* * *

Blinking, Cinderstripe woke up. Larksong was nudging him, a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you alright? You were moaning in your sleep - about murder and the cat with blood on her paws." The pity in Larksong's eyes irritated him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." He said shakily, in an attempt to convince her as much as himself. Nodding to her, he attempted a cheerful expression. "Don't worry about me - go back to sleep." He encouraged.

Larksong shook her head. "You and I are the only two left in the den - its daylight now."

Now that he looked around, Cinderstripe did notice that the den was completely vacant besides Larksong and himself. "Oh - right." He nodded.

Giving him a look that was half pity and half fear that he was a bit crazy, Larksong nodded hesitantly before exiting the den.

The sun was well on its journey to the path of the top of the sky when Cinderstripe followed Larksong out of the den, bounding down the rocks in the gorge. He was still tired and half-afraid from his gut-wrenching dream, he walked over to the freshkill pile. _Stop thinking about it. It's not like your mother actually murdered her._ Subconsciously, he touched the scar on his flank with his tail. _But she might hurt you if she finds out what you told Icefeather._ As he choose a small sparrow, he shook the remnants of the dream away and tilted his ears in the direction of Daisyleaf and Berryjump, who were speaking only a few fox lengths away.

"Did you hear about the spat this morning?" Daisyleaf asked. The warrior's fur was ruffled, and though she was usually levelheaded and didn't gossip, something had clearly bothered her. Going against his usual timid nature, eager to eavesdrop Cinderstripe padded a tail length away from the pile, but he was still close enough to hear the conversation of the senior warriors.

Berryjump shook his head, his dark tabby fur bristled a bit. "Warriors fighting? The Clan was never like this when Leafstar ruled."

Daisyleaf nodded. "Perhaps Willowstar isn't the strong leader Leafstar had intended for her to be. She keeps to her den more often as well, almost as she doesn't want to interact with us, and it's easily been a half-moon since the training hollow has felt her pawsteps." Trailing off, Daisyleaf began her tale. "I was out on hunting patrol with Nettlesplash, Toadpaw, and Mosspaw. Everything was going fine - Nettlesplash was in the lead, with me close behind and the apprentices bringing up the rear. All of the sudden the two apprentices started snarling, so I turned around, and Mosspaw and Toadpaw were fighting like two foxes in a fit!" Her voice grew louder and more distressed as she reached the end.

Berryjump was silent for a moment. "Who started the fight?"

Daisyleaf shrugged. "Neither of them will say, though I assume Toadpaw might have been looking for a fight - you know how aggressive he is. He must've insulted Mosspaw about being a daylight warrior - that's about all I can draw out of it. Both of them are assigned to cleaning the elder's den for the next half-moon."

Berryjump opened his jaws to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of the returning patrol. Finchfoot was leading it, with Stormstreak and Silverpaw in tow. "We've got two new recruits!" She yowled. Sure enough, behind Stormstreak appeared a gray cat and a golden cat, a she-cat and a tom, both with white paws. They couldn't have been much older than seven moons.

Willowstar jumped down from her perch at the highrock. "New recruits?" Her eyes focused on the gray cat. "What are your names?"

The small cat tom did the best he could at hiding his fright - he was clearly surprised to see all the warriors. Looking Willowstar in the eye, his voice barely quivered when he spoke. "I'm called Smoki."

The she-cat, who Cinderstripe could now see had golden eyes like her friend, spoke up. "Artemis."

"Smoki and Artemis." Willowstar repeated, as though trying the name out. "You want to join SkyClan?"

Smoki nodded. "We do." His blue eyes sparked with nervousness. It was clear he was the speaker of the two, but something lead Cinderstripe to believe that Artemis was the thinker.

"Why?" Willowstar asked, her voice still slightly curt.

Smoki hesitated before replying. "Well...I...I -"

He was cut off by Artemis. "We'd like to be a part of your clan because of the way you all work together and look out for each other, defending your territory and making sure everyone has a place. On our own, if we were sick or injured we wouldn't stand a chance. But if we were among other cats we would have help." _So I was right to think that she is the thinker._

"We both know how to hunt!" Smoki piped up helpfully.

Willowstar tilted her head. "Very well. I will allow you to stay with SkyClan. Prove yourself worthy, and you will have a good life here. However, if I find that Clan life does not suit you, I will ask you to leave."

Artemis dipped her head. "Thank you. We won't let you down."

"Both of you should be apprenticed now." Scanning the crowd, she didn't bother with the traditional cry that called the cats to gather, as almost every cat was beneath or near the highledge. Beckoning for the two new cats to follow, Willowstar rested her gaze on the cats of her clan. Then she turned to Smoki. "Smoki, you have come to SkyClan to begin a new life, and you are of age, so it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor will be Cinderstripe. I hope Cinderstripe will pass down all he knows to you." Willowstar spoke the words without a shadow of doubt.

Cinderstripe was so shocked that it took the prod of someone's tail near him to remind him to walk up to the highledge.

"Cinderstripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Berryjump, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and quick-witted. You will be the mentor of Smokepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Willowstar finished. Smokepaw looked slightly annoyed at having to change his name and opened his jaws to speak, but a nudge from his sister closed them again.

As Cinderstripe touched noses with his apprentice, he vowed to be the best mentor he could be. _I will make my clan proud._

Watching the two, Willowstar waited for a few moments before she turned to the golden-furred, amber eyed she-cat. "Artemis, you have come to SkyClan to begin a new life, as well, and you are of age, so it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Licorice. I hope Licorice will pass down all he knows to you." Leopardpaw scanned the crowd, eager to see which cat would mentor her.

Confident as always, the former rogue padded forward.

"Licorice, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sandfeather, and you above all know what it is like to have begun life outside of the clan. You have shown yourself to be brave and logical, and you will be the mentor of Leopardpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Licorice touched noses with Leopardpaw, and the clan began to cheer. "Smokepaw! Leopardpaw! Smokepaw! Leopardpaw!" Cinderstripe cheered loudest of all.

The clan meeting dispersed, and the cats began to mingle with one another. A line formed to congratulate the new apprentices. Both of them looked overwhelmed at the sea of new faces. Almost everycat seemed very hospitable, with the exception of Splashfoot and a few other warriors - including his mother, of course.

"Welcome to SkyClan, Leopardpaw, Smokepaw! I'm Silverpaw - you'll be sleeping in the same nest as me. Let me know if you need anything!" As always, the silver she-cat was cheerful and eager to help.

"Congratulations on joining - I hope life here will suit you." Daisyleaf greeted warmly.

When the line had finally gone away and everycat had gone back to their normal activities, Cinderstripe turned to his new apprentice. "Welcome to the clan, Smokepaw." He said to the tom.

"Thanks - Cinderstripe. What are we going to do now?"

Cinderstripe considered. The first thing Berryjump had taught him to do was hunt, but it was more important that Smokepaw understood the basics of Clan life - besides, if what Smokepaw had said was true, he already knew how to hunt.

"We'll go around the borders first, and as we're walking, I'll tell you about some of the basics about SkyClan." He decided, hoping he sounded as in-control as Hawktalon or Willowstar when they gave an order.

"Alright!" The eager apprentice agreed. "Can Artemis...er...Leopardpaw come with us?"

"I think her mentor's going to start with a different duty." Cinderstripe said, noticing that the black-furred warrior was leading his apprentice to a corner of the camp. _Cleaning out the elder's den! What a terrible chore to have on your first day in the clan... C_ inderstripe sympathized. "You'll be able to talk to her later."

The two set out. Calculating the territory in his head, he figured that they would be able to make their way around about half of it before returning for a meal a bit after sunhigh. And so the tour began.

* * *

Several hours had passed when the apprentice and mentor returned to camp. Smokepaw was clearly exhausted - he had probably never walked that far with so little stopping before. "Why don't you go pick up something off the fresh-kill pile and rest for a bit?" Cinderstripe decided.

"But the territory!" Smokepaw protested.

"The territory will still be there later." Pointed out Cinderstripe in good humor. He felt more content than he had in days, even with the thought of what he had told Icefeather in the back of his mind.

Smokepaw nodded seriously. "Okay." Despite his poised façade, it became even more obvious how hungry he was when Smokepaw raced over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump mouse off the top and went to join Leopardpaw, who was also eating across the clearing.

Feeling brave himself, Cinderstripe chose a chaffinch from the pile and decided to join Licorice and Larksong.

Hoping he hid his nervousness well, Cinderstripe let out a plucky purr as he reached them. "Mind if I join?"

For a few moments irritation flashed on Licorice's face, but then it cleared away as quickly as it had arrived. "Sure. We can compare notes on the two new apprentices."

Larksong looked at him for the first time. "How is Smokepaw doing?"

"Great!" Cinderstripe enthused. "He's a quick learner. His body isn't used to much physical exertion, but I'm sure his stamina will grow in time. What about Leopardpaw?"

Licorice's face clouded a bit. "She's a quick learner as well, but she has a prickly defiance in her. It's strange, when they met Willowstar she seemed so calm and diplomatic - but she turned quick-tempered right away. Got into a bit of a spat with Plumwillow - she actually reminds me of a pricklier version of Icefeather."

"I'm sure she just needs some time to make friends and adjust to clan life. Maybe take her out into the territory tomorrow." He suggested.

Larksong broke in. "Speaking of Icefeather, have either of you seen her at all today?"

Now that she mentioned it, he hadn't. "No - she isn't here?"

Shaking her head, the she-cat looked worried. "No. I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she just was locked inside her nest or something." Licorice said, dismissively.

"I really hope you're right - but it's not like her to miss a day here. And after all the suspicions around Flamespot, how good do you think it'll look if she disappears for long?"

"You don't believe Flamespot destroyed the catmint?" Cinderstripe asked, surprised. _So not everyone was fooled. Who else?_

"I don't know..." She sounded hesitant, worry etched into her face. "I mean, he was really a pretty gentle cat. I don't think he would destroy the catmint in some plot to get vengeance on the clan for a few sharp jabs against the Daylight Warriors."

Hoping to change to a new subject, Cinderstripe tried to dismiss it. "Well, we'll know for certain tomorrow, when Flamespot returns."

From there, time passed quickly. "I better go see where Smokepaw is - we have more territory to see." Cinderstripe explained as he stood up.

Finding Smokepaw finishing his meal with Leopardpaw, he was surprised when his apprentice asked, "What's a daylight warrior?"

"Er...why?" Asked Cinderstripe, surprised.

"I heard some of the other warriors talking about them."

"Oh...well, they're warriors that are kittypets bu night, but come to the clan to help out during the day." He explained.

Smokepaw wrinkled his nose. "Those warriors didn't sound like they appreciated their help."

Debating on how to approach it, Cinderstripe decided to appear neutral. "Some of the warriors think that cats should choose - clan or kittypet, not both."

"And what do you think?" Smokepaw asked, refusing to let it drop.

"Um...well, I'm really kind of neutral. It's their choice." He chose his words carefully, trying not to affect Smokepaw's opinion so that he could have his own. "If they want to be with twolegs some of the time, I suppose that's fine. But don't let what I say affect you." He added as an afterthought. _It's not like my opinion really matters._

* * *

 **A/N: I know, this wasn't the most exciting chapter to read. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please review and tell me what other POV (if any) you think I should write from. I personally am leaning towards Leopardpaw or Smokepaw, but I want to know what all of you think, and any of your other thoughts. Who do you think died in the dream at the beginning? What do you think Cinderstripe told Icefeather - and where is she now?**


End file.
